Both Father and Son
by SevSnape13
Summary: One-Shot. What happens when Harry finds hope of having a family he never had in one very hateful Severus Snape? What happens when said person doesn't accept him? Well, let me tell you, things do not end well. Suicide themes. Character deaths.


**Both**

Harry Potter sat in Potions class, tired and bored. He did not particularly enjoy being humiliated, degraded and sneered at, for every single mistake. He was even insulted for his parentage, namely, his father, James. Harry usually seethed at every insult to his (dead) father, but today, nothing seemed to bother him.

"Potter! Busy daydreaming? Get to work!" Snape yells at him.

"Yes, Professor Snape." He replied, getting back to his potion. Gryffindor's and Slytherins were all surprised, but no one commented. Everything was silent for a moment.

"Are you sick, Potter? You seem to lack your usual arrogance. Or perhaps, you are under the Imperius?" Snape sneered, snidely. Slytherins laughed, while Gryffindors glared at Snape.

"No sir." Potter replied, with his head bent. He just isn't up to this. Not now.

"Well, let's see if you truly aren't up to something. Put your hand in the cauldron, and we'll see if you are truly Potter and not an impostor." He smirked, evilly, and the Slytherins cheered, but the Gryffindors, like Ron, were glaring at Snape and muttering profanities at him.

Potter put his hand into the cauldron, and his name floated into the air: Harry James Potter. Then his mothers name: Lily Evans Potter. Then his father's name: Severus Tobias Snape. Wait, his father's name! That's Snape's name!

Everyone began to mutter about what happened. Snape looked angry and confused.

"What did you do Potter? Playing one of your pathetic pranks?" He asked as he grabbed Potters wrist.

"Try this one!" He yelled as he put Potters hand into Ron's potion, showing the same result. Then into Hermione's with the same result. Then Seamus'. Then Draco's.

"Out! All of you! Potter, stay behind." He said as Potter tried to run out of the door. He took out a potion he made himself. The same potion they were just making. Then, he roughly grabbed Potter's wrist and shoved his entire hand into the potion. Same result.

"Sir, does this mean..." Potter asks, cautiously, even as hope welled up in him. Perhaps, he can finally have the family he's always wanted. Or, at least a father. That's good, too, right? Maybe he can finally be accepted!

"Shut up, Potter. Yes, it means that technically, you're my son. But, listen, I don't want you. I don't like you, I will never like you, and I will not accept you. Now, leave and tell no one of this. Understand?" Snape said, harshly, cutting the thin thread of hope Potter felt. Crushed and hurt, he nodded, though his face betrayed none of his emotions. He walked out of the door, and outside, was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

"Potter! Wait!" He yelled to the retreating Potters back. He ran after Potter, and pulled him into an empty classroom. After putting up wards, he turned to Potter.

"Are you alright?" He asked, tentatively, concern on his features.

"Why do you care, Malfoy? Wanting to bring back information to your fans in Slytherin?" Potter snapped, angrily.

"No. They're not my fans. Nor my friends. Nor anything, actually. They're only there because I'm a Malfoy. Like others are only there for you because you're the boy who lived." Malfoy responded, sadly. Potter sobered.

"What do you want?" Potter asked, this time without anger, only sobriety. Malfoy shook his head.

"Just know that I'm here when you need me." Malfoy said, before walking out of the door, leaving one very flabbergasted Potter. Potter stood there, wondering how his enemy, Malfoy, can accept him, when his father, Snape, could not.

"Life." Potter muttered, shaking his head, and walking out the door.

"I have never been more disappointed in you, Severus." Dumbledore said, sadly, to Severus, who sat opposite him, seemingly indifferent.

"To say such hurtful words to a child? You could have broken him."

"I do not care. I do not want Potter's carbon copy. He is a Potter. And he will always be a Potter, for he will never be my son." Severus responded, angrily.

The first thing Severus noticed 3 days later was that Potter wasn't attending any of the meals. He brushed it off as sheer arrogance. Just like his father, not wanting to be associated with those he considered unworthy of his presence.

Then, there was the chatter of every student in every house, who were still speaking about how Potter was the son of the 'Bat of the Dungeons' as they called him. Or, in Ronald's case, 'The Greatest Git to walk on Hogwarts'. He simply rolled his eyes and sneered at them.

Meanwhile, Harry stood, alone, in the astronomy tower. He had no friends anymore, he was sure of that. Ron and his former friends called him a traitor now. His enemies (Slytherins) thought he was unworthy of being a son of a Slytherin. And everyone else hated him for being Snape's son. And his father, Snape, thought he was unworthy of being his son.

Harry wrote several letters then told Hedwig to give it to who he addressed it to. Then he did something that scarred many people.

In 2 hours, the first letter was sent. It was addressed to Draco Malfoy and was charmed to speak what Harry had written.

"Thank you, Draco, for being there when those I considered my friends were not. I hope you find the path to the light, Draco. Goodbye." Was all that it said, yet it left Draco feeling nervous and confused. What did Potter mean by goodbye?

5 minutes later, a second letter was sent. This one was addressed to his friends, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny. And the rest of Gryffindor.

"I thought you were all my friends. Apparently, you weren't my true friends. You left me when I needed you. Now, I'm leaving you when you need me. I'm sorry. Goodbye." They were all left confused and guilty at what Harry had said. Still, no one acted upon hearing the letter, letting it go as simply Potters attention wanting.

5 more minutes passed, and another letter was sent. This one was to Snape. Snape picked up the letter, checking if it was dangerous. It was not. He opened it cautiously. It was from Potter.

"Father, you say you will never like me. You do not like me. You will never accept me. In conclusion, you said I was unworthy of being your son. I'm sorry. For being worthless. For being not good enough. For being stupid. For being a freak. For being me. I know you probably don't care, but I love you. You will probably never know. You _will_ never know. It's too late. Goodbye. I'm sorry, but goodbye. Please, do me a favor. Forget about the burden I placed on you. The burden named Potter." It said, grimly. Snape was alarmed, and stood, running out of the Great Hall. He set out to look for Harry, turning the entire school upside down.

He searched for minutes. Hours. And then he looked in the Astronomy Tower. He knew that what he would find wouldn't be pleasant, but nothing could prepare him for this.

There, on the floor, lay his only son. He had a single tear running down his cheek. His eyes were glazed, and he looked… dead. He was lying in his own blood, as a result of the open wounds on his left forearm. A gash ran from his elbow to his wrist. There was another letter next to him.

"My name is Harold James Potter. I am 13. I was abused and neglected by the Dursleys. I was bullied by my cousin, Dudley. I am hated by everyone, even by my dad. I was the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, I'm the Boy-Who-Didn't." It said.

Severus collapsed, sobbing, crying, and losing all sense of control. This was his fault. All of it. Because of his own selfishness, his son had died.

"You are worthy. I am not." He said, pulling his son into his lap. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Then, Severus pulled out his wand, and put it to his wrist. He muttered a word. The word that took his life.

"Sectumsempra!" He muttered, and immediately, blood poured out. Father and son lay there, dead. Both dead by their own hands. Both dead, because of the pain of losing each other. Both dead, because of each other. Yet, both dead in each others arms. Both not knowing how the other cared for them. Both… dead.


End file.
